The International Fanconi Anemia Registry (IFAR) is an international repository for clinical, hematological, and genetic information on patients with the rare disease, Fanconi anemia (FA). Fibroblasts and lymphoblastoid cell lines (LCLs) have been established for many IFAR patients and their families and frozen in liquid nitrogen. IFAR is a resource to study the basic defect(s) in FA; perform basic studies of hematopoiesis in FA; define improved means of diagnosis of FA; and develop effective means of treatment.